Bucle
by shipa
Summary: Wolfram solo quiere ser libre de su tormento. atentos para aquellos que son sensibles.


La mayor parte del tiempo me pregunte cuando seria mi momento para salir de las sombras, en qué momento de mi vida dejaría de ser el espejo de mi madre, el niño malcriado y arrogante según mis hermanos, pero sobre todo, cuando seria reconocido por mi país, mi tío, mi madre, mis hermanos, y sobre todo mi prometido como el guerrero que era realmente, porque bueno , como soldado, representante de mi familia y prometido del rey, debo tener un legado, estoy cansado de ser valorado solo por mi carácter y físico.

Durante mi juventud creía que solo necesitaba comandar un ataque hacia los humanos rebeldes, si yo ganaba esa pelea entonces seria reconocido, pelear por mi país, mi familia, mi honor…que estúpido era en aquel entonces, las batallas suenan mejor cuando toman la forma de un cuento antes de dormir, donde los malos no tienen rostro y los detalles de la pelea no son tan gráficos.

Cuando el nuevo Rey llego, pase por remolino de emociones y experiencias que me hicieron cambiar el rumbo del camino que creía correcto. Ahora tenía alguien a quien amar de manera libre, sin estúpidos contratos políticos, tuve suerte en encontrar a alguien como él, por fin entendí las palabras de mi padre "El amor te hará perder la razón, así como también te ayudara a mantenerla, tus hijos serán tu motor para prevalecer ante cualquier conflicto" la llegada de Greta me ayudo a comprender lo que es verdaderamente importante, así como también lo difícil que es proteger aquellos que amas.

-Prepara al siguiente y asegúrate de que no muera en el proceso-

A decir verdad, el amor por mi familia es lo único que me ha mantenido cuerdo estos últimos días, aunque a decir verdad no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, mis piernas están fracturadas, afortunadamente mis clases con Julia me ayudaron a fabricar un entablillado con los huesos de mi compañero de celda, no habla mucho así que no creo que le importara, lose es crudo pero al menos conversar con alguien te mantiene lucido por momentos después de tantas torturas.

-Deja de moverte, acepta tu destino como criminal

Mis dedos de la mano izquierda fueron arrancados brutalmente por una de sus máquinas pero aún tengo uno de los huesos de mi dedo anular, cuando vuelva aun podre usar el anillo de mi familia, no eh podido abrir mis ojos debido al calor, cada día me siento más débil, puedo sentir el filo de su cuchillo en mi pecho, está bien, no es la primera vez que esto ocurre, hace unas horas hicieron lo mismo en mis muslos, eh perdido sensibilidad de mis piernas desde entonces.

-Deberías alegrarte, serás purificado antes de llegar a tu gran juicio-

Me gustaría decirle que está perforando demasiado mi pecho, si sigue así podría atravesar uno de mis órganos, rio ante la ironía, mi voz se perdió después de consumir una piedra con Houseki, a decir verdad, creí que ese sería el momento en que por fin podría descansar, sin embargo, desperté justo en el momento en que retiraban la piedra de mi estómago, debí desmayarme unas seis veces antes de que por fin cayera dormido.

-Cuando mi padre te vea se sentirá orgulloso de mi

Es extraño que dentro de esta habitación cargada de tantas emociones pueda estar más de acuerdo con él, suena absurdo pero tiene razón, esta es la primera vez que no siento tanto dolor con su navaja, talvez se deba al filo e hinchazón de las heridas más antiguas, que he perdido sensibilidad, es eso ó tan solo ha llegado mi hora, intento mover mis labios, estoy tan feliz, por fin, después de tanto tiempo puedo ser libre, sobre mi se encuentra mi única conexión con el exterior, pequeña y con barrotes pequeños, una ventanilla que en más de una ocasión me permitió recordar a quien más amo, la oscuridad se volvió mi mejor amiga desde hace meses y las estrellas mi libro antes de dormir.

Mi vista se nubla, debe ser por la pérdida de sangre, lo sabía, el corte fue muy profundo, algo cálido sale de mi boca y cae por la piel cercenada de mi mejilla, mis oídos zumban pero aun así puedo escuchar el latir de mi corazón, cada vez es más y más lento, me recuerda aquella melodía del pueblo a orillas de Cavalcade, la gente danzaba con vestimentas tan brillantes y ligeras, Greta se veía adorable entre tantas calvas brillantes y Yuuri… por Shinou….él era tan resplandeciente como la primera vez que lo vi, podría estar cubierto de lodo y aun así verse tan encantador.

Mis parpados han comenzado a sentirse cálidos, no creí que aun pudiera derramar lágrimas, considerando el grado de desnutrición y deshidratación en el que me encontraba, por un momento creí escuchar la voz de Yuuri, tan cálido, sincero y tierno. "Buenas noches Wolf" sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios, oh sus labios, como me arrepiento de no haberlos tocado cuando tuve la oportunidad, solo espero que cuando todo esto termine, mi verdugo tenga la consideración de no dejar rastro de mi cuerpo, odiaría siquiera que el me viera de esta forma.

-El magistrado está empezando a sospechar date pris… ¿Qué diablos? Idiota mira lo que has hecho

-Padre espera aun no termino

-Muévete lo vamos a perder

¡Por fin!, puedo sentirlo, el momento ha llegado, bendita liberación. Solo espero no despertar de nuevo.


End file.
